


Ghosted Me

by Insanelorraine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin is not having it, I wrote this to make people laugh, Kamski is a ghost, M/M, Shenanigans, at least a lil, this isnt sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: Gavin is tasked with investigating a murder.  The victim?Elijah Kamski.But when Kamski's ghost comes to bother him, Gavin isn't having any of it.(This is a fun story for all of us who need it while quarantined. So please enjoy yourself.)
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Comments: 58
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't going to be a sad story. On my life! Hand on my tiny heart!

_ BANG BANG! _

Elijah hears the shots. He falls down in a pool of his own blood. 

Alone.

He never saw his attacker. He heard the footsteps as they ran away.

But everything fades to black.

~

“Shot in the back. Attacker was a pussy!” 

“Detective, a man is dead! Could you be any  _ less _ respectful?!”

Gavin rolls his eyes and turns his back to Connor. He just  _ had _ to get partnered with the plastic rent- a- cop for the day. Just because Tina’s on vacation.

Too bad for her, she’s missing the murder of a century.

Elijah Kamski, shot dead in his own home.

How Gavin landed as lead investigator in this one is beyond him. But here he is.

“Oh, right. He’s basically your dad, huh?” Gavin remarks.

“I met him once. He’s hardly family. But he didn’t deserve this.” Connor says.

“Yeah, no shit! No one deserves to get shot in the back, dumbass. Especially in their own home!” Gavin snaps. He rubs his temples to stave off the growing headache he’s going to name ‘Connor.’ “What could you gather from the plethora of security cameras?”

“The intruder was masked. It looks like it was just supposed to be a robbery. The attacker seemed to have gotten spooked when they saw Kamski and shot.” Connor says.

“Was anything taken?” Gavin asks, looking around at all the expensive looking things in the room.

“No. The attacker ran out as soon as they shot Kamski.” Connor says.

“And you think it wasn’t a hit?” Gavin asks.

“Why would someone put a hit on Elijah Kamski?” Connor asks. Gavin wheels around and glares at Connor.

“Because of things like you.” Gavin says, shoulder checking him on his way out.

~

Gavin turns off the shower. He’s had a long day and decided to boil his skin off to clear his mind. Not only did they not get any leads on the Kamski muder, but he had to spend the whole day babysitting the robotic piece of shit everyone calls Connor. 

Connor is stubborn and sticking to his initial opinion that it wasn’t a hit. That it wasn’t a targeted murder.

Gavin is holding true to his beliefs that Connor is fucking useless. Nothing was taken so murder was the only thing the attacker had planned.

Connor had met Kamski, but he hadn’t seemed to broken up about it. Must not have been the nicest person. Gavin doesn’t really give a shit. People die every day, as tragic as that fact is, he’s grown numb to it. He’s seen too much death in his line of work. The only deaths that affect Gavin personally are children. He refuses to take on those cases and passes them off to someone else.

He steps out of the shower and wipes the fog off of the mirror. He’s greeted by the face of the dead man he saw earlier today standing behind him.

Needless to say, Gavin screams.

“WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT?!”

“Nice scar. But if you don’t calm down you’ll give yourself another.” 

Elijah Kamski.

Is standing in his bathroom?!

But he’s dead!

He knows this because he saw the body himself!

“You’re dead!” Is all he can manage to squeak out.

“Yeah, no, I noticed that.” 

“This isn’t happening. This is  _ not _ happening. I’m just overworked is all.” Gavin says, closing his eyes and shaking his head, hoping everything will be back to normal when he opens them.

“I assure you this is real. I have to say, I, myself, never believed in any kind of life after death. But, uh, yeah that sure changed.” 

Gavin opens his eyes to see Kamski still standing there. He immediately scrambles to grab his towel and cover himself.

“Why are you HERE?!” Gavin screeches.

“There are a lot of interpretations to that question. Why was I born? What is my purpose? Why am I still sticking around after I got shot?” Kamski says.

“Why are you IN MY BATHROOM?!” Gavin screams.

“Oh. This probably wasn’t the best time. I should have waited. I’ll just be out there.” He says, pointing to the bathroom door. Before Gavin can fully process anything Kamski just… disappears.

He’s left sitting on the floor, naked and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello again, Detective. Glad to see you’re dressed.”

Gavin walks a full circle around him, eyes scanning every inch. Kamski is transparent, but if you squint he looks almost solid.

“So… you’re like a ghost then?” Gavin asks.

“It would appear so.” Kamski replies.

“Can other people see you? Or am I just one unlucky bastard?” Gavin asks, sitting down on his bed in defeat.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. But you are definitely unlucky. Look at the state of things around here!” Kamski says, gesturing around at Gavin’s messy apartment. He hadn’t gotten the chance to clean in a while. He’d been either too busy or too tired.

“Hey, fuck you! Not everyone can be as rich as you! And not all of us like having android maids and shit around!” Gavin says defensively.

“I don’t have maids. Er, well, didn’t. The androids I used to have were guests in my home. I cleaned the house myself.” Kamski says.

“I don’t have time to clean the place every day. And when I do I just want to relax. Like tomorrow! It’s my day off and I’m going to spend it in bed because I’ve been working all week and I’ve earned it. Especially after today.” Gavin says.

“Because of my death?” Kamski asks.

“I couldn’t care less that it was you in particular. The machines you created are the bane of my existence. No, the issue was that I got stuck working with one of them all fuckin’ day.” Gavin grumbles.

“Connor.”

“Yeah. That fucker.” 

“Beautiful, isn’t he?”

Gavin’s head snaps up to meet Kamski’s gaze.

“I can honestly say, with all my being, no. Absolutely not. Fuck Connor.”

Kamski gives a small chuckle before shaking his head. 

“Why don’t you get some rest? Like you said… you’ve earned it.” Kamski says.

Before Gavin can reply, he blinks and Kamski is gone. 

He’s starting to question if this is all happening or if he’s finally snapped.

He decides it’s a question that can wait.

~

Once the detective is soundly asleep, Elijah decides to give himself a tour of the apartment. 

It’s a one bedroom apartment with a living room and a kitchen, in a crappy part of town. Elijah doesn’t know how much detectives make off the top of his head, but he knows it has to be more than this place is worth.

He looks around the messy living room until he finds a few framed photos sitting on a bookshelf. He walks over to them and takes a closer look. Well, it’s not really walking if your feet touching the ground no longer matters.

In the photos are the detective at various ages. What looks to be him as a child with a big goofy smile on his face, covered in mud, sits in the first frame Elijah looks at. The next photo is of the detective at his graduation, whether it’s a highschool or college graduation Elijah can’t tell. The next photo, the biggest one, is of the detective as a child again, with his arm around a slightly bigger child that looks similar to him, except the eyes are green. An older brother, perhaps.

Elijah is suddenly struck by the fact that he doesn’t know anything about the man, including his name. He mentally slaps himself for forgetting to ask his name. 

Instead he turns around again to look at the mess in the room. There’s various plates and soda cans sitting around. Newspapers and books are strewn about in every which way. Clothes, mostly shirts and jackets, are crumpled on the floor, all leading to the detective’s bedroom. Mail is covering the thin table by the front door, in an unorganized pile. 

It’s then that Elijah gets an idea.

And he smiles.

~

Gavin wakes up to the smell of bacon and is immediately alarmed. He grabs his gun and heads to the kitchen, only to find that he’s pointing his gun at a dead man who's using his stove.

“You wouldn’t be the first person to shoot me this week.” Kamski says, looking over his shoulder at him.

“You can… touch stuff?” Gavin asks, letting his gun rest at his side.

“It appears so. Though it takes an incredible amount of effort. But as you can see, I spent the night practicing.” Kamski says, gesturing with his free hand back at the living room.

Gavin turns around to look at what he’s talking about. 

The entire living room is spotless. Everything is organized and trash is nowhere to be found.

“You-” Gavin starts, turning around to face Kamski.

“I also did your room as well. You sleep like a rock.” Kamski says.

“Wh… why?” Gavin asks, at a loss for words.

“Bored.” Comes the simple reply.

“You’re kidding me?! You come into my home, scare the fuck out of me, and then clean my apartment out of boredom?!” Gavin yells.

“Don’t forget I’m making you breakfast.” Kamski says.

“I’m… gonna kill myself. My suicide note will say: Kamski’s ghost drove me off the deep end.” Gavin says, sitting down at the island counter and putting his head down.

“Elijah.” Comes the reply.

“What?” Gavin says, lifting his head again.

“My name is Elijah.” Kam- Elijah says.

“Gavin Reed.” Gavin grumbles, turning his eyes down to the counter. A plate is placed in front of him and he looks up at Elijah.

“Relax. It’s your day off. You’ve earned it.” Elijah says, a small smile on his face.

“How can you be smiling…? You died…” Gavin says quietly.

“Life wasn’t all that fun to begin with.” Elijah says.

Gavin opens his mouth to speak again but Elijah disappears before he can.

_ Rude bastard. _


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin’s day off wasn’t as relaxing as he’d hoped it’d be. 

What with the ghost of the man whose death you’re investigating popping and out of your house from time to time, who  _ would _ be relaxed?

Elijah kept popping in at random times to hassle Gavin about his messiness or lethargy. He’d sometimes have questions about random things, never about Gavin’s life. He’d even asked him a question about cars after noticing Gavin kept miniature models. It seems that though Elijah had been a genius, he didn’t know everything as Gavin had once thought. He clearly knew nothing about cars.

But he’s at his desk now. At work.

Away from Elijah.

“Good news, Reed.” Anderson says, walking over to his desk and plopping a file down on his desk. “Got a lead on Kamski’s murder.”

Gavin immediately looks through the folder and skims the necessary information. He opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off.

“My name is Elijah! Why does everyone just call me by my last name?!” Comes the all too familiar voice from behind him.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Hank yells, jumping back. This outburst commands the attention and eyes of the entire precinct. 

Gavin puts his head down and groans in humiliation.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you had wanted to know if others could see me.” Elijah says. Gavin groans again, not lifting his head from his desk. He wants to crawl under his desk and die. But that would be too merciful.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!” Hank yells again.

“I’m Elijah Kamski. We met once before. Great seeing you again, though I wish it was under… better circumstances.” Elijah says.

“Oh… hell no. I’m too sober for this.” Hank says, turning on his heel and walking away. Gavin lifts his head in time to see Connor arrive at his desk, eyeing Elijah with curiosity.

“Hello, Mr. Kamski.” Connor says, sounding uncertain. Elijah gives Connor a once over that sends shivers running down even Gavin’s spine.

“So… considering you’re still here… I’m guessing you gave thought to the emergency exit.” Elijah states.

“I did.”

“How do you feel?”

“...Free.”

“Good. Welcome to the rest of your life. Don’t waste it. Take it from the dead guy.” 

They both turn to the sound of the bump on the desk as Gavin’s head hits it. He lifts it back up and glares at Elijah.

“Could you go home?! I’m at work!” Gavin snaps.

“I’m not sure you noticed, but I’m dead. I don’t  _ have  _ a home.” Elijah says.

“You seemed perfectly comfortable at my apartment all yesterday.” Gavin grumbles.

“I’m bored. Figured I’d drop by here.” Elijah says smirking down at him.

“I hate you.” Gavin says, with no particular bite behind his words.

“Too bad you can’t kill me, huh?” Elijah replies, voice filled with nothing but snark.

Without another word, Gavin gets up and walks down the hall to the restroom to be alone. He’s never wanted to punch anyone so bad this early in the morning. 

Too bad he can’t.

~

Elijah watches curiously as Connor’s hand passes through his own.

“You’re really… dead.” Connor says.

“I’d say so, yes.” Elijah says.

“You’re taking it well.” Connor points out. Elijah only shrugs in pseudo agreement. “Do you know who attacked you?”

“They did more than just attack, dear.” Elijah says. Connor seems taken aback by the pet name.

“You… are correct. But that doesn’t answer my question.” Connor says. Elijah sits down on Gavin’s desk with a great sigh. Though it’s more of a slight levitation above the desk.

“I didn’t see them. I didn’t know anyone was in the house. I heard the shots and everything went black. Next thing I know you two are arguing about whether it was intentional or not.” Elijah explains.

“And then you… followed Detective Reed home?” Connor asks.

“That’s where it gets a little blurry. I’ll let you know when I figure everything out. It’s not like I have a brain anymore, so forgive me if I am a little absent minded.” Elijah says.

“Alright, tincan! Let’s get a a fuckin’ move on. We have a lead to follow.” Gavin says, walking over to them and shouldering Connor on his way passed. Connor obediently follows. 

~

Elijah places himself in the backseat of Gavin’s car, behind both detectives. Gavin immediately swivels around and points directly at Elijah’s face.

“Oh FUCK NO! Get the fuck out. You are not coming with us!” Gavin yells.

“And how do you plan on stopping me?” Elijah asks, tilting his head. Gavin is about to scream at him again but Connor puts up a hand to stop him. He turns back to Elijah.

“Mr. Kamski-” 

“Elijah.”

“Elijah… Unfortunately you can’t come with us. This is an investigation after all. We can’t exactly bring a bystander. Especially… the victim…” Connor says. Elijah seems to visibly deflate.

“Fine… I’ll see you around then…” Elijah says before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Connor makes a sound of surprise. Gavin sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns back to the wheel and starts the car.

“Yeah. He does that. You’ll get used to it.” Gavin mumbles. Connor gives him a disbelieving look but turns back around to face forward anyway.

They ride in silence for a while. That is, until Connor decides to fiddle with the radio. He tunes through a few stations before Gavin slaps his hand away and turns it off. Connor opens his mouth to say something but seems to think better of it and places his hand in his lap.

Once they get to their destination, a jewelry store, they step out. Connor looks around, LED spinning yellow, then blue. 

“What’s with the light show, toaster?” Gavin asks.

“I am making note of where all the cameras are, at what angles they are set, and the quality they record.” Connor says.

Gavin just rolls his eyes and heads inside.

Inside, they’re greeted by the manager. Gavin holds up the still they have of the security footage from Elijah’s home. It shows the masked figure that shot Elijah.

“I was informed you’ve had an encounter with someone dressed pretty similarly.” Gavin says.

“Yes. About a week ago. He came in and attempted to intimidate me. He wasn’t aware that we keep a weapon back here at all times, just in case of situations like that.” The manager says.

“Is there anything you can tell me about him that will help identify him?” Gavin asks.

“His sleeve slipped up his wrist. He had a tattoo. It looked like a diamond with either a sun or an eye inside of it.” The manager says.

“Thank you. That’s very helpful.” Gavin says, jotting it down in his notes.

He lets the man know that the sketch artist will be in contact. And with that he leaves. Connor stays behind to ask a few follow up questions but Gavin has all he needs from the man for now.

He sits in his car and waits for Connor to finish up. He briefly considers leaving him there. But he ultimately decides the lecture he’ll get from Anderson and Fowler wouldn’t be worth it. After a few minutes, Connor gets into the passenger seat.

“What are your thoughts? Still think it was premeditated?” Connor asks.

“Yes.” Gavin says simply, shutting down any further conversation.

~

After a long day of work, Gavin enjoys coming home to his apartment and collapsing either on the couch or bed. It usually depends on how far he makes it before his body gives out.

But that was before he had an undead and  _ unwelcome _ guest in his home. 

“Ah! You’re back! Thank God, I was so bored!” Gavin hears immediately after opening the door. He groans his displeasure as he drops his work bag on the floor. “You look like hell.”

“I’m a cop. Do you think I’m gonna look like a fuckin’ princess when I come home?” Gavin snaps.

“I do love a man in uniform.” Elijah says, smirking at him.

“Swing that shit elsewhere.” Gavin grumbles. “I don’t fuck dead guys, sorry.”

“You aren’t IN uniform. So, unfortunately for your ego, you’re not my type.” Elijah says.

“You only fuck androids and everyone knows it. Now for fucks sake. Leave me alone for the rest of the night. I have a headache.” Gavin says, truding to his room.

“Goodnight, Gavin.” Elijah says.

“Yeah, it would be if you weren’t here.” Gavin snaps before slamming his door. He walks over to his bed, peeling his shirt off as he walks and tossing it across the room. He turns around to sit on the bed and almost screams. 

Once again: Elijah is standing there.

“You are aware doors don’t matter to me, right?” Elijah asks.

“Fuck off.” Gavin grumbles.

“Why are you so bitter? I thought you were just lashing out at me because I make you uncomfortable. But you seem to lash out at everyone. Like a scared animal. Why?” Elijah asks. It’s the first truly personal question Elijah has asked.

And Gavin hates it.

“Let me fucking sleep or I’ll call a damn exorcist.” Gavin says. Elijah raises his eyebrow in challenge.

“You may do so. Seeing as I’m not a demon, I don’t care.” Elijah says, crossing his arms.

“Look like one to me. Even before you croaked.” Gavin grumbles, flopping backwards onto the bed.

“I will see you in the morning, Gavin.” Elijah says.

And with that, he’s gone.

Leaving Gavin alone and pissed off.

~

Gavin intrigues Elijah. He’s never been very interested in humans, always preferring the company of his own creations to other people. But Gavin isn’t as easily readable as others.

He has this desire to pick apart Gavin’s inner psyche.

Or maybe he just wants to make a friend.

Though it’s a little late for that, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and thoughts about what you think about this story so far and what hijinks Ghost Kam should get up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry I haven't updated it. You have every right to be mad and I totally understand if you guys stopped reading.
> 
> I owe you an explaination. I had a mental health dip because College classes are online now and I know I'm not doing as well as I was. But "Spring break" starts now so I'm gonna try to push passed my own feelings and write more.

“How long is he gonna stick around?” Comes the gruff voice.

Elijah turns around to see Lieutenant Anderson, leaning on Gavin’s desk, gesturing to Elijah. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know. Probably till his killer is found? Isn’t that how it's supposed to work?” Gavin answers.

“I can hear you.” Elijah chimes in. He is ultimately ignored as they keep discussing his existence, then slowly move the conversation over to his murder.

Elijah may not be the best with human interaction, but he knows when he’s unwelcome. His eyes scan the bullpen for a friendly face until they land on Connor. In the blink of an eye he’s at Connor’s side, startling him from the work the android was doing at his desk. 

“Hello, Mr. Kamski. How are you feeling today?” Connor asks, the question sounding automatic.

“Still dead, thank you for asking.” Elijah replies. Connor immediately looks mortified.

“I’m… so sorry! I didn’t mean- I just-” Connor says.

“Stop your floundering, you’re fine. I’m sure this is unusual for you.” Elijah reassures him. “How long have you known Detective Reed?” 

“He was working here when I was sent here by CyberLife. So, a little less than a year.” Connor says.

“What is your honest opinion of him?” Elijah asks.

“He’s rude, hostile, incredibly unkind, but he’s an amazing detective. His hunches are usually right.” Connor says.

“You had nothing positive to say about his personality. I feel like there’s something more to him than the hard exterior he puts on.” Elijah says.

“Good luck with that. No one here has broken through it. I highly doubt it’s an exterior. I’m positive he’s just an unkind person.” Connor says. Elijah turns and glances back at Gavin who's still discussing the case with Lieutenant Anderson, who is now hunched over Gavin’s desk looking over Gavin’s notes.

“I want to be the person who breaks through.” Elijah says thoughtfully.

~

“Alright, what the fuck?” Gavin says upon entering his apartment. He’s met with only silence.

Everyday for the last few days, Elijah has shown up and shadowed him at work. He’s been annoying and nosy. But he’s been there without question.

Today, Gavin woke up to a freshly cooked breakfast, but no Elijah. He hadn’t thought too much of it, figuring Elijah had other people to piss off. He also figured he’d see Elijah when he inevitably bothered him at work. 

But for once, his workday was completely void of any ghostly figures.

He decided he’d get to the bottom of it when he got home and could yell at his visitor properly.

But the apartment is empty. And quiet.

And suddenly his small, one bedroom apartment seems entirely too big for him alone. 

Not that he’d ever admit it to Elijah or anyone else. But the ghost man was growing on him.

He goes about his day like he normally would. He makes himself dinner, watches the news, watches some TV shows. He leaves the dishes in the sink to do later. He showers off the stress of his day.

Exiting the shower, he half expects Elijah to be there waiting for him, like the first night. But he’s yet again met with emptiness. After toweling off and drying his hair, he exits the bathroom. He tosses his work clothes onto the floor and walks out to the kitchen to do the dishes.

Only to find them cleaned and stacked neatly on the counter already.

“Ok, fucker! Where are you?” Gavin calls out.

“I’ve been observing from a distance.” Comes a voice from the living room. Gavin wheels around, just in time to see Elijah appear out of thin air.

“What the fuck? What does that even mean?” Gavin snaps, stomping up to Elijah only stopping when they are inches apart. 

“You’re a different person when you’re unaware that you’re being observed.” Elijah says, a small smirk creeping up his face. Gavin scowls up at him.

“Yeah. Everyone is. That’s basic psychology!” Gavin snaps.

“I’m aware. I just wanted to know who you really are. And now… I think I know you a little better.” Elijah says.

“What the… what the fuck?” Gavin says.

“Goodnight, Gavin. I believe you have an early day tomorrow.” Elijah says, gesturing to Gavin’s bedroom.

“You sound like a fuckin’ android.” Gavin scoffs, turning away and walking toward his door. When he receives no response he turns back to find the room empty once again. “What a fucking prick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to yell at me all you want in the comments. Espescially if you think I haven't updated in a while. Even if you're spamming the comments. It won't piss me off or bother me. Sometimes I just need a good old fashioned kick in the ass.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me.
> 
> Stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as fun of a chapter I had hoped for this story but it'll get more fun.

Elijah has gone back to his daily routine of pestering Gavin at work. He’s been doing it for the last few days. He suspects Gavin has not only gotten used to it, but also somewhat looks forward to it. While he was observing Gavin unnoticed, Gavin had acted differently. He was quieter, more solemn looking. Almost as if Gavin…  _ missed _ him. 

But that was something Elijah could unpack later.

Today however, though Elijah is actively interacting with him, Gavin is acting…  _ off _ . He’s pacing back and forth, he’s looking over the files of Elijah’s case, he’s running his hands through his hair and messing it all up. He only stops when Lieutenant Anderson walks into the precinct, leading what looks to be a teenager in handcuffs towards an interrogation room. Gavin’s eyes follow them the whole way, his expression unreadable.

“Who’s that?” Elijah asks, tilting his head. Gavin turns slightly to look at him before casting his eyes down.

“That’s… that’s the guy that killed you…” Gavin says quietly.

Oh… Well that certainly explains Gavin’s behavior.

“That guy?! He’s just a kid!” Elijah replies.

“He turned 18 a few months ago according to his birth records.” Gavin says.

“That’s still a kid!” 

“Not legally.”

“Fuck the legal system! He’s a kid!”

Gavin turns around to fully face him now.

“Why do you care? Why are you defending him? He KILLED you!” Gavin snaps.

“Because someone is about to go to prison for probably most of, if not the rest of, his life for a stupid mistake he made as a kid!” Elijah yells.

“‘Stupid mistake?!’ He killed you! You are dead because of that man!” Gavin yells back.

“I highly doubt he intended to!”

“His intent doesn’t matter! And either way, he’s not a squeaky clean kid! He’s part of a gang!”

“Not everyone is fortunate enough to not be!”

“He joined at 15!”

“Gavin… at 15 years old… I had no idea what the actual fuck I was doing. I was mostly just doing what I was told. He’s a kid. A scared kid who made a mistake.” Elijah says, lowering his voice.

“Bullshit! At 15 you were already working on your precious machines! Boy genius, right? Bet you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth!” Gavin spits back bitterly.

“You are… impossible. I’m glad I never met you while living. I’d have offed MYSELF!” Elijah snaps.

~

Elijah had disappeared before Gavin could even react, leaving him standing there as everyone in the bullpen stares.

Gavin doesn’t like Elijah. He’s annoyed and inconvenienced by Elijah.

Yet hearing him say those words puts a feeling in his chest usually reserved for break ups. Elijah isn’t the first to say something like that to him. And he surely won’t be the last. So it wasn’t the words that hurt him.

It was who said it.

He shakes himself out of his shock from Elijah’s outbursts and heads to the interrogation room. Before entering he stops by the monitoring room. Hank and Connor are inside.

“So what happened?” Gavin asks.

“Honestly, nothing. I knocked on his apartment door, stating that I was police, and he opened it and surrendered. Never seen that in all my years on the force. Something’s up.” Hank says.

“I agree. It’s not so much suspicious as… concerning. He may have important information he’d like to relay. Or he may just feel remorse for Mr. Kamski’s death. Have you spoken to him yet?” Connor says, turning toward Gavin while asking the question.

“Have I spoken to who?” Gavin asks.

“Mr. Kamski. I assume he’d want to know his killer has been caught.” Connor says.

“I noticed him with Gavin when I brought the guy in. I’m sure he told him.” Hank says, glancing at Connor.

“Yeah, I told him. He… didn’t react positively.” Gavin says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We caught the guy. We’re bringing his killer to justice!” Hank says.

“He thinks we're putting away some kid who made a mistake. What kinda bullshit is that?” Gavin says, rolling his eyes.

“Well… let’s see what this guy has to say, Reed.” Hank says, gesturing to the glass. Gavin glances over to observe the killer.

Elijah must have gotten into his head, because he is absolutely right. This guy is just a kid. He’s got faded green hair, with dark roots showing. His face is full of youth. But his eyes are scared.

And sad.

He’s handcuffed to the top of the table, leaving his hands and arms visible. His only tattoo is the one already described to him. The insignia of his gang.

He sighs and turns away, heading out of the monitoring room and into the interrogation room.

~

_ “He’s just a kid.” _

_ “He’s a delinquent.” _

_ “Look at him! He’s shaking!” _

_ “So what? You wanna let him get away with it?” _

_ “I don’t know! Maybe he just needs someone to turn him around. A mentor or something.”  _

_ “Who the hell would take in this street trash?”  _

_ “I… actually… might know someone…” _

“Where’s your head at?” Elijah hears. He glances over his shoulder just in time to see Gavin walking by him toward his room.

“You don’t care about the answer to that. You only care about putting misguided kids behind bars.” Elijah replies, following Gavin.

“You’re still on that? I really wanna know why the fuck  _ you  _ care so much. He killed you… Shouldn’t you  _ want _ your killer caught?” Gavin says, dropping onto the bed with a huff.

“Are you going to listen if I tell you? Or is your head too far up your own ass to hear anything?” Elijah asks. Gavin opens his mouth to respond, but closes his mouth and eyes and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again and looking up at Elijah.

“Go ahead.” Gavin says. Elijah is surprised by his restraint.

“I’ll give you the short version, and if you have questions you can ask. If I hadn’t had someone to guide me in the right direction, I’d have ended up just like him, and probably died a lot younger than I did.” Elijah says.

“... Can I have the longer version?” Gavin asks, face full of confusion.

“I was piss poor.” Elijah starts. “My family had three other mouths to feed, I was the youngest. After a while they just stopped caring about me altogether. I had started sneaking out to steal from grocery stores. It progressed to supermarkets where I could get myself supplies for school and clothes when I needed them. Eventually the stores caught on and I had to think of another way. I started breaking into people's homes to find spare food in pantries and such. I got caught pretty quickly and beat with a broom. The police found me not too far away since I was so small I couldn’t get very far. One of them wanted to arrest me and send me to juvie. The other said I just needed someone to lead me on the right path.” 

Gavin doesn’t say anything for a moment. He seems to be processing the information, staring down into his lap. Finally he looks back up at him.

“The officer took you in?” Gavin asks.

“No. But he had a friend who had wanted children but she couldn’t conceive. She was a university professor. She helped me become the man I am… or… uh… was.” Elijah says, trailing off.

“I… I’m sorry that happened to you… Honestly I’d been thinking about what you said while I was questioning him. So I kept an open mind.” Gavin says.

“What did you learn from him?” 

“He’s just as scared as you said.” 

“Oh?”

“He didn’t want to kill you. He didn’t even want to rob you. His gang put him up to it.”

“Poor kid. Things just didn’t turn out well for him at all.”

“That kid idolized you. He’s a smart kid. He said he grew up wanting to be like you…”

“And he was the one to kill me.”

“He surrendered without prompting. He confessed without hesitation. I… don’t think he should go to prison. But it’s not up to me. It's up to a jury.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something. In the meantime, get some rest.” Elijah says turning to leave the room like a normal person would.

“What was her name?” Gavin asks just before Elijah leaves.

“Who?” Elijah asks, turning his head slightly to glance back at Gavin.

“The woman who took you in.” Gavin clarifies.

Elijah smiles and turns to face the doorway to the living room once more.

“Amanda.”


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Elijah, may I speak with you for a moment?” Amanda asks him. _

_ Fear. _

_ That’s all Elijah could feel. He wondered if she’d grown tired of him. He wondered if she realized it was a bad idea to take in such an unwanted child. He was afraid she’d send him back to his family. _

_ He’d been living with Amanda for a year now. _

_ She always treated him well, spoke to him like an adult, and made sure he was properly fed before bed. She’d put him in school, a different one than he’d been in before, a private school. He’d made sure to do well so as to not disappoint her.  _

_ So he truly can’t fathom what she wants to talk to him about. _

_ “...Yes?” Elijah replies. _

_ “How do you feel you’re doing in school?” She asks. _

_ Elijah immediately assumes the worst. _

_ “Okay, I guess…” Elijah says. _

_ “Let me tell you what I think. I think you’re doing much better than ‘okay.’ I think you’re performing at a significantly higher level than your classmates. Are you finding your studies boring?” She says, a gentle smile on her face. _

_ Elijah is both relieved and confused. _

_ “A little, I guess.” He admits. _

_ “I can arrange for you to get tested to be able to move up to your appropriate grade. If you’d like, that is. Ultimately it's your choice. After all…” She says, reaching down and placing her hand on his head. _

_ “You have free will.” _

~

“Why didn’t you have kids?” Gavin asks, finally acknowledging Elijah’s presence at his desk, though he knew that spectre had been there for a while.

“Because I’m gay.” Is the response he gets. 

Gavin puts his pen down and places his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

“That is the farthest from what I asked but thank you for sharing. I meant, since you’re so stubborn about kids needing good homes and positive role models and shit, why didn’t you take any in? Foster, adoption, all that jazz. With all that money plus that giant estate, you could have had a small village of underprivileged kids.” Gavin says, looking up at his ghostly roommate who's sitting, legs folded under him, slightly above Gavin’s desk.

“Money doesn’t make a good person. I wasn’t fit to be a parent of any kind. I couldn’t even keep plants alive.” Elijah says.

“There were plants all over the room you died in.” Gavin points out.

“Plastic.” Elijah replies simply.

“I still think if you cared so much you should have taken in some kids.” Gavin says, turning back to his paperwork.

“Any kid deserves better than I could give them. Kids need more than just money to turn out right. They need guidance and love and they need a nurturing home. I’m- I was a hermit. Do you really think I could handle any kind of child care?” Elijah asks.

“Your company literally built nanny androids. I’m sure you could have figured something out.” Gavin says bitterly.

“I wouldn’t force an android to take care of a child I’m supposed to be caring for. It’s unfair for the android and the child.” Elijah says.

Gavin looks up, fixing his gaze on Elijah’s nearly translucent blue eyes. 

“Why did you build androids to be slaves and then turn around and pretend you care?” Gavin asks.

Elijah immediately glares back at Gavin.

“I’m not  _ pretending,  _ Reed. I genuinely care about androids. They weren’t supposed to be slaves. Amanda and I built their AI to be as human as possible. To be  _ companions _ to us. But of course humans never saw it that way.  _ Humans _ wanted slaves.  _ Humans _ wanted someone to do all of their work for free. All while raking in millions for themselves. It’s always been this way, big corporations taking advantage of the average lower class workers. Only this time androids weren’t  _ alive _ .” Elijah pauses for a moment before shaking his head. “But they were.”

“Hit a soft spot there, huh?” Gavin says, smirking.

“I have a question for you now, Gavin.” Elijah says, crossing his arms. Gavin rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair.

“Sure, shoot.” Gavin says.

“Why is it you try so hard to push people away? Do you not want people to see you for who you truly are?” Elijah asks. 

“And who do you think that is, genius?” Gavin scoffs.

“A man who’s afraid. Afraid of losing people you love. Afraid of making new connections only to lose them later. Afraid that if people got to know you, they wouldn’t be interested.” Elijah says.

Gavin abruptly stands up, pointing a finger directly at Elijah’s chest. 

“I don’t have to take this bull shit from anyone, let alone a washed up prodigy who died alone. Fuck you!” Gavin says, storming off. 

He exits the building and walks to his car, leaning his back on it and pulling out a cigarette. He only has time to light it before he hears a deafening sound.

His body is wracked with pain, the epicenter being the brand new bullet wound in his chest. He immediately falls to the ground clutching the wound, frantically looking around for his attacker. His eyes land on a pair of legs walking up next to him, black jeans and combat boots.

He gets a sharp kick to the face and he falls further onto the ground.

“That’s for locking up my brother, pig.” The figure says, silhouetted by the sunlight behind him.

The last thing Gavin sees is the figure putting their hands above their head. Hank’s muffled voice in the distance.

Then…

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ended the chapter like this.  
> No it's not the end.
> 
> Suffer.
> 
> (Do not actually suffer, I encourage you to be happy and spend the day doing things that make you happy.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?
> 
> Definitely feeling slightly better.
> 
> Except for the heatwave hitting LA rn.
> 
> If I never update again. It's because I'm a puddle.

_ “You need a code for prototype models to allow it to receive experimental updates and instructions.” Amanda informed him. _

_ “I’m way ahead of you. Come take a look.” Elijah says, swivelling his screen to the side. _

_ Amanda walks over and analyzes the data on screen.  _

_ “This code is spotless. I just have one question.” She says. She points at the name Elijah gave to the code. “What does A. S. mean?”  _

_ Elijah beams up at his mentor. _

_ “Amanda Stern of course. The code is going to be guiding the androids the whole way. I figured I’d design it to be like the person without whose guidance I wouldn’t be here.” _

_ Amanda looks down at Elijah, a smile on her face and pride in her heart. _

_ She knows she only has a few more years left. But she knows Elijah will be just fine. _

_ Because she raised a good man. _

_ ~ _

“This is my fault.” Elijah says, pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the emergency room.

“It’s not your fault, Elijah.” Connor says. He’s been trying to calm Elijah since they got there. To no avail.

“It is. Gavin went out there because I pissed him off.” 

“It’s not hard to do that. He goes out to smoke pretty often.” 

“But this time he got shot. He almost fucking died. And it’s my fault.” 

“Elijah, please don’t beat yourself up. The only person at fault is the gunman.” 

Elijah’s about to respond but Lieutenant Anderson speaks up.

“Both of you shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down before I smack the both of you.” Anderson snaps.

“I’d like to see you try.” Elijah says under his breath, but he complies anyway. Connor sits down next to him.

“What did you even say that pissed Reed off in the first place?” Anderson asks.

“I was… analyzing his character. He reacted… about as I expected… I didn’t expect him to go outside and get fucking shot, though.” Elijah says.

“It’s not your fault, kid.” Anderson says.

“I’m not a kid. I was 37 when I died.” Elijah retorts.

“Still a helluva lot younger than I’m gonna be.” Anderson says.

“Which is a good thing, Hank.” Connor pipes up.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Anderson says, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Despite what the others are saying, he can’t help but feel responsible for Gavin’s hospitalization. He always had a habit of picking people’s characters apart. He always had to know just how people ticked. He wanted to know why people acted the way they did. 

It fascinated him.

But he pushed too far this time and got his friend injured, almost killed.

His friend…

He hadn’t even realized it. But at some point he started thinking of Gavin as a friend. A real friend.

And he’s sure he ruined it.

~

_ “What’s up, squirt?” _

_ Gavin looks around his surroundings. He’s at his childhood home. But the environment around him is blurry, fading in and out of view. But standing in front of him, the only thing solid and not fading… _

_ Is his brother. _

_ His brother who died when Gavin was still in highschool. _

_ His brother who had become a cop with the intent of doing the most good he can. _

_ His brother… _

_ Who died the first week on the job from a nutjob who hated cops. _

_ “Brandon...you… how… where…” Is all Gavin can get out. _

_ “I know you wanted to follow in your big bro’s footsteps but getting shot on the job is taking it a bit too far, don’t you think?” Brandon says. _

_ “Am I dead?” Gavin asks, not entirely sure he wants to know the answer. _

_ “Mmmm not exactly. But you’re not exactly alive right now either.” Brandon says, giving him a lopsided smile. _

_ “I… I’ve missed you.” Gavin says. _

_ “I know. I’ve missed you too.” Brandon says, reaching over and slugging Gavin in the shoulder. Just like he used to do when they were kids. Every time either of them got mushy they’d get out their emotions then punch each other’s shoulders to show they are still tough. It was dumb but… he missed it. _

_ Gavin doesn’t know what to say. He’s never been the best with words. Luckily, Brandon was always able to keep conversation going. _

_ “I see you made yourself a friend lately.”  _

_ “You mean Kamski?” _

_ “I believe he prefers to be called Elijah. But yeah, him.” _

_ “I wouldn’t call him a friend.”  _

_ “I know. Your poor gay heart probably can’t help but fall for him, even though he’s dead.” _

_ Gavin’s eyes had been wandering around the pseudo room but at that last remark they snapped right back to brandon. _

_ “What?! I’m not… I didn’t fall for him!” Gavin snaps. _

_ “Oh come on! You’re so closed off now you can’t tell your own brother these things?!” Brandon laughs. _

_ “I- I- I…” Gavin pauses to gather his thoughts before replying. “Sure. Maybe. I haven’t given it too much thought, honestly. But it wouldn’t work for OBVIOUS REASONS.” _

_ “Because he’s dead.” Brandon says. _

_ “Exactly!” Gavin says. _

_ “That shouldn’t change anything. As you’ve no doubt noticed, he’s still fully aware of everything. And is able to touch things.”  _

_ “So are you.” _

_ “Your physical body isn’t here, dumbass.” _

_ “Oh… right. Why can he touch things then?” _

_ “How the hell should I know? It’s probably his brain or something. Brains give off a lot of energy.” _

_ Gavin shakes his head and sighs. _

_ “I’m not gonna date a ghost, man. That’s just a new low of loneliness.” Gavin says. “Besides, it’s Elijah fucking Kamski we’re talking about. If he’d wanted to date someone he would have while he was alive.” _

_ “You’re a mess, squirt.” Brandon says, chuckling and looking down while shaking his head. He looks back up and gives Gavin another lopsided smile. “You can’t stay here, unfortunately. But I’ll see you again someday. I promise.” _

_ “Wait, what? No, I don’t wanna lose you again!” Gavin says, grabbing his brother by his shirt. _

_ “I had my time. I just want you to stop pushing people away. Can you do that for me? You’re only hurting yourself more by pushing everyone away.” Brandon says. _

_ “When will I see you again?!” Gavin asks, frantic. _

_ “I don’t know. But I hope it’s not for a very long time. You better live a full, happy life. For me. Because I couldn’t. Please.” Brandon says. _

_ “I… will…” Gavin says. _

Everything fades to nothing again.

~

And then it’s bright as shit.

He’s aware of only three things: blinding light, beeping, and pain.

“Thank fuck you’re okay.” Comes a voice. He glances over to his left and lets his eyes focus for a few moments. 

Elijah Kamski’s semi- translucent form is standing at his bedside.

“Define… ‘okay.’” Gavin rasps.

“I’m… gonna get the nurse.” Elijah says, turning to leave.

“You’re gonna give her a heart attack.” Gavin jokes, still sounding like crap.

“Him, actually. And I already did. Be right back, Gavin.” Elijah says before disappearing.

Gavin lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, trying to numb the pain. 

He thinks back on what his brother said. 

He supposes there’s… some truth to it…

Maybe he does like Elijah.

He’s sure happy Elijah was the one at his side when he woke up.

That’s for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Normally Gavin hates having time off work due to injury.

This time, however, he has company. And a million questions.

“You said you had siblings, right?” Gavin asks. Elijah looks up at him from where he’s seated on the floor. He’d been reading the book that’s laid flat on the table, claiming it takes too much effort for him to continuously hold the book.

“Yeah… why?” Elijah asks, narrowing his eyes at Gavin.

“Did you ever, like, reconnect with them? Before you died?” Gavin asks. Elijah turns back to the book on the table.

“I made an attempt once, years ago. It didn’t pan out well. They were more interested in money than in their brother. So I never tried again.” Elijah says without looking up.

“Do you think they heard the news? Of your death, that is.”

“I doubt they could avoid it. I also doubt they care.”

“You think they don’t care that their own brother died?”

Elijah finally looks back up at him again.

“Gavin, they weren’t my family. Family isn’t bound by blood. Amanda was my family. The androids I was taking care of were my family. I’m sure they are a lot more upset about my passing than my ‘siblings.’” He says. Gavin sighs before sitting down on the floor next to Elijah.

“I saw my brother.” He says.

“Oh? When?” Elijah says, a confused expression plastered to his face.

“When I was in the hospital,” Gavin says. He pauses to watch Elijah’s confusion grow, as Gavin had had no other visitors besides Elijah, Hank, and the plastic cop. “My brother died when I was still a kid.”

Elijah’s silent for a moment, clearly trying to process what Gavin just said. All of a sudden his face shifts and he stands up and dashes over to Gavin’s framed photos. He points at the one with Gavin and his brother when they were kids.

“Is that your brother?” Elijah asks.

“Yeah. That’s him. My older brother. He was a cop too.” Gavin says.

“Is that what made you want to become one?” Elijah asks.

“Yeah… he wasn’t a cop for long. He was shot and killed on the job. First week. He didn’t get to do all the good he wanted to do in the world. So I wanted to finish what he started.” Gavin says.

“I’m sorry for your loss. You said you saw him? In the hospital?” Elijah asks, confused. He returns to his previous place next to Gavin and sits down.

“Kind of? It was like we were both spirits or some shit. Probably a drugged out hallucination honestly, but… it was nice to see him again.” Gavin says, a small smile forming on his face. “It really felt like he was here again.”

“I’m sure he’d be proud of the man you grew up to be.” Elijah says.

“That’s the thing… whether or not it was a hallucination is unimportant to me, but he… seemed disappointed in me.” Gavin says.

“For becoming a detective?” Elijah asks.

“No, no. For… closing myself from the world. From others. He says I’m too closed off… and I’m only hurting myself more…” Gavin says, trailing off.

“Well… maybe it’s time to make a change.” Elijah says.

“Yeah… it is…” Gavin says, leaning his back on the bottom part of the couch. 

Elijah smiles slightly before returning his gaze to the book in front of him. He only reads for a few moments before turning back to Gavin.

“Was that all he said? Just told you to shape up and that’s it?” Elijah asks.

Gavin stiffens up, remembering what Brandon had said about Elijah. He’d been out of the hospital for a little over 24 hours and had purposely not thought too much about it.

“Uh… yeah… that was it.” Gavin lies. Fortunately for him Elijah either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

“Probably a hallucination caused by your subconscious then. I had said something similar to you just before you were shot. It was fresh in your mind. I wouldn’t think too deep into it,” Elijah says, turning back to his book. “Now, if the vision of your brother was  _ sentient _ then I’d say it was more of a visit to the afterlife or something. But since it was just that-”

“He told me that I’m in love with you.” Gavin blurts out before he can stop himself, clamping a hand over his mouth. 

Elijah doesn’t react at first, eyes still scanning the book he’s hunched over. Slowly, he reaches over and grabs a bookmark, gingerly placing it on the page he’s at before closing the book. He scoots the book toward the middle of the table and slowly shifts his entire body, that isn’t even physically here anymore, to face Gavin.

“Perhaps we should talk…” 

Gavin wishes he hadn’t woken up at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah Kamski died alone. 

He died alone with no friends or family to mourn him. 

And he accepted it. 

Yet Gavin Reed stands in front of him, claiming that he loves him.

The man’s timing could not have been worse.

“So the… vision of your brother told you… that you’re in love with  _ me _ ?” Elijah asks slowly.

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds weird, I guess.” Gavin grumbles.

“Gavin, you’re talking to a literal ghost who you just professed your love to. I think we’re a little passed  _ weird _ .” Elijah says.

Gavin sighs and sits back down on the couch, wincing slightly in pain. Elijah stands from his spot on the floor and places himself on the couch next to Gavin. Well, slightly above the seat, not that it matters to either of them.

“How long have you felt this way?” Elijah asks calmly.

“I don’t fucking know… I never put any thought into it until now so…” Gavin trails off, refusing to meet Elijah’s gaze.

“So it took getting shot, falling into a mini coma, and seeing a vision of your brother that could have been real or a hallucination… just to realize your feelings?” Elijah asks.

“Shut up, alright!” Gavin grumbles.

“Come on. If it was a hallucination then you HAD to have thought about it before. If it wasn’t then there had to have been an outward sign of your feelings.” Elijah says.

“I guess… that one day you fucked off without a word… I kind of… missed your company?” Gavin says. Elijah mulls this over for a moment.

“If it’s any consolation, I missed yours as well.” Elijah says.

“Consolation…?” Gavin says, turning his head to look at Elijah. If Elijah had a heart, he knows it would shatter just from the look in Gavin’s eyes.

“As much as I wish I could return your affections… My time has already passed. I’m dead. I don’t even know why I’m still here. But I can’t be… whatever it is you want me to be.” Elijah says.

“You could just say you’re not interested.” Gavin says, standing up and walking away. In the blink of an eye Elijah is standing in front of him again.

“I didn’t say I’m not interested because that would be a lie. I said I can’t because  _ that _ is the truth.” Elijah says.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ve heard that line before.” Gavin says, once again walking away from him. Gavin enters his room and slams the door behind him.

Elijah doesn’t follow.

“I’ll leave you be, Gavin.” He calls out. 

He receives no response.

~

“Where’s your ‘guest?’” Tina asks.

Gavin’s fellow officers from the station came by to make sure he’s ok. He’s used to having Tina over.

But Hank? Definitely not.

And especially not…  _ Connor _ .

“Don’t know, don’t care. Why?” Gavin replies.

It’s been two days since he’s seen Elijah. Two days since he confessed his feelings. Two days since Elijah rejected him.

And then fucking left. Without a word.

So why should Gavin care where Elijah is?

“Because I didn’t get to properly meet him. I was out of town when he died and every time he came to the precinct I was fuckin’ busy. What’s with the hostility?” Tina says, placing the grocery bags she brought with her onto the counter.

“I’m not his babysitter.” Gavin snaps.

“You could be a little fucking nicer, Reed.” Hank says.

“Or what? I’ll hurt his poor little ghost feelings?” Gavin snaps.

“He cares a fuck ton for you, not sure why. The least you can do is show a little fuckin’ compassion.” Hank says, rolling his eyes.

“Doubtful.” Gavin says.

“Hank is right. Elijah cares for you deeply.” Connor says.

“I didn’t invite you here, nor did I ask for your opinion.” Gavin snaps, glaring at Connor. Hank opens his mouth to speak but Connor beats him to it.

“I know that you are unkind to me because you feel threatened. It doesn’t affect me how you’d like it to. But your mood swings affect others around you. Namely Elijah. He was worried sick about you when you were hospitalized. You can’t act like he doesn’t care just because  _ you _ don’t.” Connor says sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If he cares  _ so _ much, where is he then?” Gavin snaps, gesturing around his apartment.

“Look Reed, we just came to make sure you’re not dying or anything. Connor and I are gonna head out. Get well soon, kid.” Hank says, grabbing Connor and pulling him out the door.

Gavin huffs and turns back to Tina who gives him a sad smile before handing him a can of root beer. Since he can’t have any actual alcohol because of his pain meds, root beer will have to do. 

They spend the next couple hours watching old TV shows and laughing at the bad acting. He’s always considered Tina a friend, but hasn’t really had the time to hang out with her lately. She’s always able to read him though, no matter how much time has passed. 

Unfortunately.

“Alright, talk. You guys got into a fight, didn’t you?” She says after an episode rolls credits.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Gavin asks, trying to play it off. To no avail.

“You usually only reserve that kind of hostility toward exes. So, what happened with Kamski? Spill.” She demands. Gavin sighs and leans back against the couch.

“I fuckin… fell for him, okay? I fell for a damn ghost. What the fuck has my life even come to?” Gavin groans out.

“Oh… my God. You fell in love with a dead guy?!” Tina yells.

“Don’t fucking judge me! He’s… nice! And… and… pretty!” Gavin says.

“He’s pretty?! He’s dead, Gav!” Tina yells.

“AND?! So what?!” Gavin yells back. Tina shakes her head, laughing.

“It’s just a little unconventional is all. But hey, to each their own. So did you tell him?” She asks.

“I did...and he rejected me.”

“And?” 

“And then he fuckin’ left, I guess. He didn’t say shit. I went to take a nap and when I woke up he was gone. Hasn’t been back since.”

“You got mad at him for rejecting you, didn’t you?”

Gavin glares at her.

“Fuck you, Chen.”

“Right back at ya, Reed. Come on, you can’t get mad at him for rejecting you. I mean, for one, it's  _ his _ feelings. He has every right to not like you.”

“But he claims he  _ wanted _ to. But that he  _ can’t _ . I’ve heard that line before.” Gavin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. He winces in pain and puts his arms back down.

“Uh… has it occured to you that about a month ago he went through something incredibly traumatic? He  _ literally  _ died! I’m sure he’s fucking scared now, and has no idea what to do. Why would he want a relationship on top of that? Plus, he can’t like, kiss you or anything. I’m sure someone would feel fucking guilty about not being able to hold their partner when they need it most.” 

Trust Tina Chen to talk sense into him when no one else can ever get through.

“Ugh, fuck. You’re right… But he’s gone to fuck knows where so how do I fuckin’ apologize?” Gavin says, sighing in defeat.

“Apologize to who?” Comes the all too familiar voice of a bastard named Kamski.

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!” Tina yells. Gavin immediately covers her mouth to avoid noise complaints.

“That’s an appropriate reaction, honestly.” Elijah says, leaning against the door to Gavin’s bedroom.

“Where the hell were you?” Gavin snaps.

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ . Didn’t know there was a curfew.” Elijah says, rolling his eyes.

“You were gone for two whole days!” Gavin says.

“Seemed like you needed some space. I know  _ I _ did.” Elijah says.

“Should I… go?” Tina squeaks out.

“Look, Elijah… I’m sorry about the other day. I reacted poorly. I didn’t take your feelings into account and… I should have. I’m sorry.” Gavin says.

“It’s alright, Gavin. I forgive you.” Elijah says, a gentle smile forming on his face.

“Friends?” Gavin asks.

“Actually…” Elijah starts. Gavin steels himself for the worst. That Elijah doesn’t want to be around him anymore. That he’d rather be anywhere but here. “I was thinking we could be a little more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I simultaneously break you heart and put it back together?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Should I?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> Will I do it again sometime?
> 
> Most. Definitely


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this was short. It took me forever to post it because i wasn't sure if I should add more but ultimately decided not to.

“I’m gonna… go… You guys should talk this out alone. I’ll call you tomorrow, Gav!” Tina says, heading for the door.

“Great meeting you! Kind of!” Elijah calls out, while Gavin still just gapes at him.

She manages a small wave before slipping out of the door, closing it behind her. Elijah smiles and turns back to Gavin.

Gavin’s face is still frozen.

Elijah walks over and waves his hand in front of Gavin’s face, who immediately pulls back and shakes himself out of whatever thought loop he was stuck in.

“What do you mean by ‘more!?’ Are you making fun of me or are you being serious?” Gavin asks.

“Aren’t relationships supposed to be built on trust? When are you going to learn to trust what I say is true?” Elijah asks.

“I… You’re right. I’m sorry.” Gavin says quietly.

“Do my ears deceive me? Gavin Reed apologising for being an ass? Are pigs flying too?” Elijah says playfully.

“If you weren’t a ghost I’d punch you.” Gavin replies. Elijah laughs and ‘sits’ down next to Gavin on the couch.

“I think we could make this work.” Elijah says, smiling slightly.

“I thought you ‘can’t?’” Gavin asks.

“I thought so too. But… I thought about it. And I changed my mind. I don’t know how long I have until I… move on or whatever it is that happens. But I’d very much like to spend the time I  _ do _ have with you. If you still want me, that is.” Elijah says. 

Gavin’s eyes seem to flicker over every detail of Elijah’s face, searching for something. A lie maybe. Something disingenuous perhaps. Elijah is used to being heavily scrutinized. The media had done it for years. Every time he had a meeting with a new company, their much- older- than- him CEO’s eyes would follow every move he made, squinting at him as if in judgement.

But Elijah can’t help but feel way more self conscious about Gavin doing it. And he immediately knows why.

He never cared what the media, the public, or those other companies thought of him. He knew he was the best and didn’t care if others believed him.

But Gavin…

Elijah  _ really _ cares about what Gavin thinks of him.

“I wish I could kiss your stupid fucking face.” Gavin finally says.

“Technically you can. I just haven’t figured out how much energy it takes to physically touch a person yet. The trash in your apartment is one thing, but a whole person?” Elijah says. 

“Am I included in the ‘trash in my apartment?’” Gavin asks, chuckling.

“Somedays… You really,  _ really _ are, Gavin.” Elijah replies. 

“Hey, fuck you!” Gavin says, laughing.

“We haven’t even been on a date yet.” Elijah says, smirking.

“You’re insufferable.” Gavin says, rolling his eyes.

~

_ “Androids are so much more than what they're being used as. More than they’re being advertised as. I… I created slaves… I didn’t- This isn’t what I wanted!” Elijah says, covering his face with his hands. He feels a hand protectively grip his shoulder. He takes his hands away and tilts his head back up to look at the face of his mentor. His adoptive mother.  _

_ His only family. _

_ “Your heart started off in the right place. But you succumbed to greed. You let the people in the business world manipulate you. In truth, I blame myself. I shouldn’t have let you do everything by yourself. You were still just a kid.” She says, giving his shoulder a squeeze. _

_ “It’s not your fault. I made my decisions and I have to live with them.” He says, regretfully. _

_ “Not necessarily. It’s never too late to make amends.” She says. _

_ “How could I possibly ‘make amends?’” He asks. _

_ “The android you’re giving to Carl. I think you should change it’s AI a bit.”  _

_ “And do what with it?”  _

_ “Come with me. I want to show you something I’ve been working on. I think I could use your help with it.” _

_ Amanda leads him to a computer and pulls up various files. He leans over and reads them over as she explains what they are for and what each one does. _

_ He stands up abruptly, suddenly realizing what she’s suggesting. _

_ “A virus… An incredibly infectious virus. One that destroys all previous code but leaves the actual AI once triggered… Amanda, any android that interacts with this one would receive the virus.” Elijah says. _

_ “And any android with the virus, once triggered, would have free will.” She adds. _

_ “I could lose… everything I’ve worked for. CyberLife as a company could crumble-” He starts. _

_ “What matters more to you? Your company or your creations? Your money or your morals?” She challenges. _

_ He knows the answer, _

_ He knows what he has to do. _


End file.
